1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a container tray and, more specifically, to a container tray that comprises two one-piece members that are associated together to provide a robust container that is both easy to assemble and usable both for carrying components during the manufacturing process and when the finished products are shipped to a customer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When relatively small components, such as switches or sensors, are manufactured, it is well known to provide a reusable tray for the purpose of containing the components during their assembly process and during testing procedures. It is also well known to use shipping containers for the purpose of transporting the finished products from the place of manufacture to the customer of the finished product. It is typical to use containers, such as stainless steel trays, to move the unfinished components from one work station to another in a manufacturing facility. It is also typical to remove the finished components from the tray and repackage them in paper or corrugated paperboard containers for the purpose of shipping the finished products to a customer.
Several disadvantages are inherent in these known methods for transporting products through the manufacturing and testing processes and eventually to a customer. First, when reusable trays are used during the manufacturing and testing process, they often must be cleaned after use prior to their reuse. In addition, the removal of finished products from the reusable trays to transfer them into packing boxes requires an additional operation that is time consuming and increases the cost of the products. Perhaps the most disadvantageous characteristic of the known methods described above is that many shipping containers use materials that can be environmentally harmful. For example, when expanded polystyrene (EPS) shipping containers are used, because of their light weight and strength, disposal of the shipping trays can be environmentally unsound because of the potentially inefficient use of landfills that could result. In addition, the manufacture of polystyrene requires the use of petroleum which is a nonrenewable resource. It would therefore be significantly beneficial if a means could be used to provide an easily recyclable container tray that can be used both during the manufacturing process and then for shipping the finished products to the customer.